Tommy Pickles
Thomas "Tommy" Pickles is the main protagonist, but also a supporting character of All Grown Up!. Description Tommy Pickles has changed quite a bit since he was a baby. For one thing, he now has a full head of hair! Some things, however, are still the same: Tommy and Chuckie are still best friends, and Tommy is the guy all his friends turn to when they need advice or guidance. Tommy has done very well in school, getting good grades in almost every class. Still, the pressure of studying and keeping up with his pals can cause him to do strange things, like steal garden gnomes while sleepwalking around the neighborhood! Tommy has also developed a budding talent for making films, and is no doubt on his way to becoming a famous director! Just like he was as a baby, Tommy is brave, loyal, and is eager to join in on any adventure. Summary In All Grown Up!, Tommy is now about 11 years old. He is of average height, with straight white teeth, and spiky, light purplelishly blue colored hair (since Season 2). Though, his outfit changes often now, his usual attire is a striped shirt, brown pants, red and white hi-top sneakers, along with a greenish-brown backpack. In this series, he is in fact much wiser and doesn't go on much adventures. Most of the time, he is either not focusing on the same problem with the group, and instead dealing with his own problems, but sometimes he's with the group and helping with their problems. All the time, he'll be with Chuckie and Dil. He is the main character in the series and appears in almost every single episode. Looks Tommy is now 10 years old. He is of average height, with straight white teeth, and spiky, light purple-lish blue colored hair (since season 2). Though, his outfit changes often now, his usual attire is a striped shirt, brown pants, red and white hi-top sneakers, along with a greenish-brown backpack. In this series, he is in fact much wiser, and doesn't go on much adventures. Most of the time, he is not focusing on the same problem with the group, and instead dealing with his own problems, but sometimes he's with the group and helping with their problems. In All Growed Up, Tommy was seen wearing a blue and white long-sleeved raglan shirt, blue jeans, and green and white sneakers. In the first season of All Grown Up, he wore a similar outfit, but with a few changes: the blue part of his raglan shirt was now yellow, he wore lighter blue jeans, and his shoes were dark blue. Trivia * In All Grown Up!, Tommy has different colored hair in season 2. It is a dark purplishly type in season 1 and in season 2, it is light purplishly blue. * At the beginning of the All Grown Up opening theme, when the "4...3...2..1.." is said, it's in Tommy's voice. * Tommy is one of the only four characters that appear in the series finale episodes of both Rugrats ''and ''All Grown Up!, the other three being Dil, Stu, and Didi. * Tommy spoke the last line in the Rugrats television continuity. The line being "Gotcha!" in the All Grown Up! episode, Golden Boy. * It is hinted that Tommy has a crush on Kimi as seen in the episode "TP+KF". * Tommy saw a flying saucer in the episode "Brothers Grimm". * Throughout "All Grown Up!", Tommy has a huge interest in film directing. However, as seen in "The Science Pair", Tommy has the capabilities and knowledge of inventing, just like his father Stu and his brother, Dil. * Martin Costomiris is his favorite film director. * As revealed in "Wouldn't it be Nice?", Tommy blinks when he lies. * As shown in "Bad Blood", Tommy gets a rash when he is stressed. * We can assume that Tommy knows how to roller-blade seeing how in the "All Grown Up!" intro shows Tommy holding his camera while rollerblading. * It is shown in River Rats that Tommy is scared of being underwater due to an incident when he was little. Whilst at a waterfront with Lou, a toddler Tommy fell in the water and had to be rescued by Lou. He fights this fear when Phil falls into a river, and Tommy has to save him. * Tommy is the only character to appear in all of the episodes of All Grown Up! * Tommy is based on Arlene Klasky's son. Category:Characters Category:All Grown Up! Category:Pickles Family Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Preteens Category:Jim Jr. High Students Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Cousins Category:Jewish People Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Nephews Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Stepgrandsons Category:Content Category:Characters with purple hair Category:Childrens